1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting device for cutting an optical fiber, and more particularly, it relates to an optical fiber cutting device in which an optical fiber can be cut off so that a cut surface becomes a mirror surface, and a cut and separated optical fiber portion (referred to as xe2x80x9cwaste fiberxe2x80x9d hereinafter) can automatically be collected.
2. Related Background Art
Generally, in optical fiber cutting techniques, a scratch is formed in an outer peripheral surface of a peeled portion of an optical fiber (from which a coating is partially peeled), and, thereafter, by applying a tension force or bending stress onto an area (of the optical fiber) including the scratch, the optical fiber is broken along the scratch. In this case, a cut surface becomes a mirror surface, which is an end face suitable to splice optical fibers together. Optical fiber cutting devices capable of performing such an operation are well-known. An example of such a known optical fiber cutting device is shown in FIGS. 12A and 12B. In this cutting device, a lid G is pivotally connected to a body M of the cutting device for pivotal movement around an axis Xxe2x80x94X (FIG. 12A) between a open condition shown in FIG. 12A and a closed condition shown in FIG. 12B. Further, the body M is provided with receiving portions E, F and the lid G is provided with hold-down portions H, I so that a clamp B is constituted by the receiving portion E and the hold-down portion H and a clamp C is constituted by the receiving portion F and the hold-down portion I. In this optical fiber cutting device, after a coating P of an optical fiber O is clamped by a clamp L of the body M and an optical fiber peeled portion (exposed portion) A of the optical fiber O is rested on the receiving portions E, F, when the lid G is closed around the axis Xxe2x80x94X to reach the closed condition shown in FIG. 12B, the optical fiber peeled portion A is clamped by the receiving portions E, F and the hold-down portions H, I. In this condition, a blade J provided between the receiving portions E and F is slid laterally toward the optical fiber peeled portion A to form a scratch in an outer peripheral surface of the optical fiber peeled portion A. When an area of the peeled portion including the scratch is pressed from the above by means of a pushing tool K provided on the lid G to apply bending stress to the optical fiber peeled portion A, the optical fiber peeled portion A is broken along the scratch.
In the optical fiber cutting device shown in FIGS. 12A and 12B, although the optical fiber peeled portion A is clamped by the clamps B, C during the cutting operation, when the lid G is opened, since the clamping forces of the clamps B, C are released, a cut-off portion of the optical fiber peeled portion A (waste fiber) is dropped from the cutting device or remains on the receiving portion F of the clamp C, which causes the following disadvantages.
(1) It is necessary that the dropped waste fiber be picked up by operator""s fingers or tweezers and then be dumped in a dust box, which is troublesome;
(2) When the waste fiber is picked up, the waste fiber having a small diameter and a sharp cut edge can pierce the operator""s finger to injure the latter; and
(3) Since the waste fiber is relatively short and is transparent, it is difficult and troublesome for the operator to search or look up and pick up it.
An object of the present invention is to provide an optical fiber cutting device in which a cut and waste fiber can automatically be collected in a collecting container, and waste fibers can be dumped at a dumping location without transporting the optical fiber cutting device itself or the collecting container.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an optical fiber cutting device in which a scratch is formed in an outer peripheral surface of a clamped optical fiber, and the optical fiber is broken along the scratch by applying a tension force or bending stress to the optical fiber so that a cut surface becomes a mirror surface, the optical fiber cutting device comprising a collecting container disposed near a waste fiber obtained by the cutting and capable of containing the waste fiber, pinch rollers for conveying and collecting the waste fiber into the collecting container, and a drive mechanism for rotatingly driving the pinch rollers in response to a movement of a portion movable when cutting the optical fiber.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, in the optical fiber cutting device, the drive mechanism rotatingly drives the pinch rollers only in a direction along which the waste fiber is sent into the collecting container.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, the optical fiber cutting device includes an anvil for applying the tension force or bending stress to the optical fiber, and the drive mechanism rotatingly drives the pinch rollers in response to a movement of the anvil.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, the optical fiber cutting device includes a clamp operation tool capable of clamping and unclamping the optical fiber, and the drive mechanism rotatingly drives the pinch rollers in response to a movement of the clamp operation tool.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, the optical fiber cutting device includes a collecting container for collecting a cut and separated optical fiber, and the collecting container is removable from other portions independently.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, in the optical fiber cutting device, the collecting container can be mounted and dismounted with respect to an outer container integrally formed with other portion.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, in the optical fiber cutting device, a slit through which the optical fiber can be inserted into the collecting container is formed in an upper surface of the collecting container.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, in the optical fiber cutting device, guide surfaces for guiding the optical fiber to the slit are formed on both outer sides of the slit.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, in the optical fiber cutting device, lower ends of the guide surfaces are alternately shifted with respect to each other in an up-and-down direction.